


Sickness

by Piinkk



Category: Assassin’s Creed
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piinkk/pseuds/Piinkk





	Sickness

The sky was lightly peppered with white, puffy clouds; the sun's rays beaming down on the open plains. Animals were frolicking about while the trees and plants were swaying in the wind. A woman sat on the top of a high cliff, leaning back on the palms of her hands, watching the river in the canyon down below. It quickly snaked down the dusty waterbed. It quietly babbled and splashed as it moved. Yes, this was something she loved to do quite often. Her locks swayed ever so lightly in the breeze while bright eyes glistened in the sun, a warm smile appearing upon her lips. 

"The end." A warm voice whispered, gently extending an arm out to lay across your stomach. His fingers wrapped underneath your side, pulling you in closer to his chest. "That was a story my mother used to tell me as a child. Visualizing everything she told me, relaxed me enough send me to sleep."

A light laugh came from your lips, taking his invitation to snuggle up into him. "Thank you, Connor." You whispered. "I really appreci-" A sudden cough escaped your throat, causing you to flinch and shake. You had been terribly sick the past week, so bad that Connor had forbidden you to leave your bed until you were 100% better. 

He was so kind to you while being sick; bringing you water when you needed it, keeping you entertained, and last, but most certainly not least, loved you every second of the day. Every now and then he would crawl into bed with you, protectively wrapping his arms around your frame. He hadn't told you how he felt about you. Sure you both had been dating, but once he figured out how he really felt...the Assassin just couldn't find the courage to tell you. He was worried about you more than you could think. You only had the common cold, but Connor feared the worse. This wasn't something he could pull a sword out at and fight himself. His lips tightened into a thin line, hugging you tighter as you coughed. 

A frown replaced that smile on your lips, now feeling the burn of the cough in your throat, and the pain in your chest. After the coughing fit subsided, your (color) hair stuck to your forehead and neck, creating a slightly sticky layer on your skin. Your cheeks had flushed to a tomato red, surely a fever had appeared.

"Awe..." You groaned. "I'm really sorry, I don't want to get you sick as well!" 

A smile appeared on his lips, that rare smile that only you got to see. "Do not worry." The man stood and reached for a piece of cloth to wipe your forehead with. He lightly dabbed your forehead with the rag, slowly moving down the side of your face and onto your jaw. 

His brown eyes would flicker over to your (eye color) ones every now and then as his hands moved downwards to check for any signs that he was hurting you. Eventually, he made it down to your neck. After cleaning your skin up, the Native pushed your hair away from your face and neck, to tie it into a loose braid with a strip of (favorite color) cloth. It was your favorite color and he knew. 

This way he figured it would help you feel a little bit cooler and less suffocated. "There, that should help you." Connor then reached out for the cup on the side-table. "You need to stay hydrated, ________. Drink this." 

You extended a hand out and took hold of the cup, taking slow sips of the cool liquid. A smile was on your face the entire time, blushing a little bit, or was that the fever? When you finished he replaced the spot on the side-table with the cup. Connor turned back to face you. His eyes grew soft as they roamed your face, admiring your absolute beauty. His hand reached down to place on your cheek, lightly making tiny circles with his fingers. You leaned into his palm, feeling a wave of sleepiness wash over you. 

A deep rumble escaped his throat while he locked eyes with yours. He began leaning in until he stopped a few inches from your nose. Those eyes seemed to be smiling alongside his lips. His hand then spread out on your cheek, thumb resting along your chin, and before you could speak he kissed you. Leaning into your frame he hummed against your lips ever so slightly. A sudden squeak came from you, your hand flying up to cover his with yours that rested on your face. When he pulled away, the Assassin laughed a little from embarrassment. He was usually not that bold when interacting with women, but you, you were totally different. In his eyes you were always glowing, you were the ray of light in a dark room. You were his heiress, his queen, his love. 

"Connor!!" You blushed and pulled the covers over your face slightly to hide it. "Now you're going to get sick!" You scolded him playfully, hoping you didn't just make him sick. He only laughed louder, shaking his head. "I don't mind. If it makes you feel better, I don't mind being sick." You then shivered quite noticeably. The darn cold was creating all kinds of discomfort for you. 

Connor had noticed the shiver and smiled playfully. "Lean up!" He took his robes off so his bare chest was exposed. His muscles were fairly toned, and his skin was ever so warm; as it radiated off heat. Your eyes practically jumped from your eye sockets. Woah! You had never seen him shirtless before, and were you enjoying it. As much as you wanted to hide from the sight of his bare skin to cool down a little, you obeyed his command. The man then put the robes behind you, motioning for you to slip your arms in. Once you did, he buttoned the front up and pulled up the hood. For a short moment his eyes grew wide while looking at you in his clothes.

"You, uh. You..." The man stuttered while glancing away. "Y-you l-look cute in my robe, ____." You swear he had blushed himself, but nonetheless you were completely happy now. 

"Thank you!" You squealed. "It's so warm!" From there you snuggled down into the clothes, smiling up at him. He smiled back while leaning down to lay with you again, and pulled the covers up and over the both of you. He had created a little tent made for two. His arm went across your stomach again, but this time he pulled you up onto his chest, resting the other arm across your back. As his frame lied beside you, his breaths were slow and relaxing; almost hypnotic. That sleepiness came back over you and you could feel your eyelids drooping lower and lower until darkness was all you saw. Sleep was close to taking you over, but not before you heard the man say something as he pulled you tighter. 

"I love you, ____." He purred against you, turning to his side to gently bonk foreheads with yours.


End file.
